Caged
by winchesters1983
Summary: This is my expectation of what happened in the cage. All this is happening to Sam’s soul. Maybe even a little sneak peek at Dean’s first months with Lisa and Ben. Author’s Note: Special thanks to Disasteriffic Kaz, for the inspiration of writing about my favorite show. This is also the first story I’ve written and my first time poblishing it. So please comment and give me pointers
1. Caged

**Chapter 1:**

Dean walked up nervously to the door of Lisa's house, hoping to God she would take him in. He was debating whether or not to keep walking or drive off into the wind. But he promised his little brother that he would try this. He finally reached the door and with a shaky hand and knocked. He heard footsteps coming up to the door and took in a deep breath, anticipating the rejection that would come his way.

As the door opened, he heard a gasp from the other side as Lisa came into view. She took a breath and hugged Dean. "Let's have a drink." She said, still holding firm around Dean's lower back. She could feel how tense his body was. "Okay." Said Dean, he started to relax into her grip, realizing the comfort he didn't expect to feel. Then tears started to leak out of his eyes as she welcomed him into the house he never thought he would set foot in again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's screams echoed through the cage in hell as Lucifer and Micheal let out their rage at being trapped in the cage. His body and mind were not his own anymore. Everything Sam had physically and emotionally was now at the hands of the Archangels. It felt like his whole body was on fire. He screamed for Cas, Dean, and Bobby, but knew they couldn't help him. He was gonna be trapped here forever.

All he could here other than his screams and thoughts was the laughter coming from Lucifer and Micheal. Everything they were doing to him was out of rage. "Please... Please… stop!" Sam cried in anguish. They were skinning him alive. "Oh, it's so nice to hear you beg, Sam. I'm going to love hearing that for all eternity." Lucifer said. They held up the skin they cut off in front of his face, he gagged as they laughed at him. The only thing he could hope for was that Dean kept his promise. That he was in the comfort of Lisa and Ben...

At the beginning of all the torture Sam would be able to escape into old memories of having a rare movie night at Bobby's, after a successful hunt. But, after a while all the pain he felt took away the mental escape from the pain and laughter. Soon he could barely remember the good memories he had. Lucifer and Micheal began to play with his thoughts, mess with his head.

They even made him relive the death of his mother and his girlfriend Jessica over and over again. They would make him kill his brother and everyone he loved. It had gotten to the point where Sam didn't even talk. He tried so hard to hide in his thoughts, but every now and then, the Archangels would invade his mind when they realized. He refused to beg, because that just made them laugh even more. But, almost everyday the pain would be too much to take.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 months of heart break and late night break downs with Lisa. Most of the time Ben would be asleep or at a friend's house. "Dean?" Lisa said. Dean shook away his thoughts and realized he spaced out again. "Oh… yeah, sorry. What did you say?" Dean asked. "Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Asked Lisa. She knew what he was thinking about.

"Um… how 'bout chocolate chips." Dean said. "Okay." Lisa said as she went back to fixing breakfast. The last 2 months had been mostly comforting Dean as he dealt with the loss of his brother. He never told her the details, but only said that they saved the world.

Dean looked across the table at Ben who was on his phone. "Hey, why don't put your phone up and help your mom with the plates." Dean said softly to Ben. "Okay." Said Ben. He was glad Dean was there. He knew Dean lost his brother, but never knew the full story. He was too nervous to ask what happened to him and just let his mom deal with it. One time he was home watching T.V. and heard quiet sobs from upstairs. He knew Dean hated for him to know about those moments, so he never brought them up. He set the plates on the table and sat back down, not even glancing at his phone.

Lisa came with delicious smelling food to the table and sat down. "So how was school yesterday?" Lisa asked Ben. "It was okay, there was a fight at school." That sentence grabbed Dean's attention and he took the opportunity to ignore his thoughts about Sam. "So who won?" Dean asked. "Lisa almost jumped in shock. She was used to Dean talking, she just didn't realize how badly he needed a distraction. "Dean!" Lisa said with a chuckle. "What? It's an innocent question." Dean said with laughter in his voice.

Ben was glad Dean was having a good time. "The girl." Ben said with a smirk on his face, as he watched Dean's surprised reaction. "Really? How big was the kid?" "He was pretty big." Said Ben, as he realized what time it was. "My rides probably here, I should go. See y'all in the morning." He said as he walked out the door.

Most Saturdays Ben would go to a friend's house to give Dean and Lisa some alone time. After Lisa heard the front door close she turned to Dean, grabbing his shoulder. "How are you?" She asked with concern in her eyes. "I'm… better." Dean sighed. Lisa could see the dreariness in his eyes. She knew he couldn't sleep at night, even after all this time. She would never be able to understand what he was feeling. And he hated being so emotional. He felt weak and usually tried to hide it. "Are you up for the barbeque tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Plus, sooner or later I'll have to get to know the neighbors." Dean said. After all the time he'd been living with Lisa and Ben, he wasn't up for a neighborhood gathering. He still had to figure out what to tell people who asked him what he used to do before coming to live here. 'That was gonna be awesome,' he thought sarcastically.


	2. Caged

Chapter 2:

Sam woke up in his old apartment at Stanford. He smelled pizza as Jess walked in the door with two liters and candy. He was still dazed from the sudden jolt he felt when he woke up. "Good Morning sleepy head, or should I say good evening." She said as she chuckled at him. Sam just stared in awe at her, he felt like he hadn't seen her in years. Why did he feel like that? "Hey, I must have accidentally fallen asleep waiting for you."

He watched as she came down and sat beside him on the couch. "Are you okay?" She asked. It was weird, Sam could see no concern in her eyes. It was like she was reading lines off of a page. "I'm… I'm fine. I think." Sam was so confused and his vision was still a little fuzzy. It was starting to come back though.

He almost jumped out of his skin as Jess' hot hand touched his. It felt like her hand was on fire. "Jess, why is your hand so hot?" Sam looked at her with concern in his eyes, but saw none in hers. "That's because I burned." She said. Sam froze, all his memories came rushing back and the picture that haunted him almost every night shot to the front of his mind. Jess was staring at Sam with cold eyes. "You killed me!" She yelled, as she grabbed Sam's throat.

"Jess… what… are you… doing." Sam gasped for air, but couldn't get big enough breaths. He wasn't gonna hit his long dead girlfriend. He loved her. "Come on Sam!" Yelled a voice across the room. "Hit her, throw her off of you!" Sam turned in the direction of the voice and looked in horror as Lucifer appeared. "This isn't real!" Sam yelled, trying to get a hold of his breath.

Jess vanished and suddenly Sam was in his nursery. "No, no, no, not here. Please, no, not again." Sam wished he could escape but the windows were locked and he couldn't reach the door in time before his mother ran into the room. Sam watched in horror as the whole event folded out in front of him. "Sammy!" His mother yelled, as Azazul forced her up to the ceiling.

"No!" Sam yelled as he tried to cover his eyes. He knew the only thing he could do was look away. This was all Lucifer's doing, he wasn't about to let Sam intervene. He jumped when he felt hands grab his arms and pull them down. Lucifer was holding his arms down and making him watch as his mother burned alive on the ceiling. All he could do was try and look past what was happening to him and imagine the life he hoped Dean was having right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean hadn't seen Cas ever since he told him he was going back to Heaven and vanished out of Baby. He was getting his clothes for the barbeque on when Lisa walked in. "Are you sure you're up for this, because I don't want to force this." Lisa said with a worried look on her face. It had been a few weeks since Dean had mentioned his brother.

Maybe he was finally moving on, but she threw the thought away. She knew Dean would never be truly happy without Sam. "I'm sure. I'm ready. I want to try whatever this is. You do make me happy. You and Ben." Dean said, swallowing the lump he felt in his throat. Lisa smiled and squeezed his hand.

The barbeque was about to start. People were already driving up to their house. It still felt weird to say or think that phrase. Lisa went to greet people at the door while Dean hung back. He didn't want to just throw himself out there so soon. He took a few deep breaths and walked outside with a smile on his face. He didn't know if it was because he was happy or if it was because he didn't want people to see how sad he really was. Probably the ladder.

Everyone was laughing and talking with each other. He felt so out of place. Until Lisa walked over and grabbed his hand. "You ready for this?" She asked, squeezing his hand a little bit. "Let's do it…" Dean said as she led him around the crowd. Lisa introduced him to the first couple of people there, but soon after Dean started to get ahead of the game. He was somehow starting to feel not so out of place as before.

"Hey, I'm Dean." He said sticking his hand out to two guys. "We're not together.. By the way. People always seem to assume. We're just brothers." The taller one said. His name was Max. Dean chuckled and said, "Yeah, people used to get me and Sam mixed up like that all the time." He hadn't realized what he said until they asked him who Sam was.

"Uh… he was my brother." Dean said hesitantly. "Sorry for your loss." The shorter one named Brandon said. "Thank you. He's in a better place." Dean said through clenched teeth. He knew with every bone in his body that Sam was not in a better place and cursed himself for even bringing Sam up. The rest of the barbeque after that was actually not that bad. Dean found himself having a little fun. He didn't even think about Sam until that night when Bobby called to do his normal check in. Just because he was out of the game, didn't mean he couldn't get updates.


	3. Caged

Chapter 3:

Finally! Sam thought as Lucifer finally stopped. He usually took turns tormenting him and Micheal. He didn't even want to think about what Lucifer had just finished doing. But it was stuck at the front of his mind. Images that could only be described as, 'Sam was Lucifer's bitch and nothing, not even his body was off limits from the archangel.' Sam winced as he felt the pain in his stomach from where Lucifer had gutted him. That's when he heard the screams from Micheal.

The only reason Lucifer was "King" of the cage was because he was used to it. He had been in the cage for so long before the two of them showed up. Micheal was a totally different angel. Sam could tell the cage wasn't treating him too well. It wasn't for Sam either. Every other day he would wake up tied down and feel a sharp pain in his neck. He would feel his whole body be paralized and then Lucifer would come back around with a knife. He couldn't move. All he could feel was the pain inflicted by Lucifer. Maybe today he would do something different.

He hadn't decided what was worse yet, the things Lucifer made him relive and do in his mind or the physical pain he was inflicted with everyday. "I'm back!!" Yelled Lucifer as he appeared out of nowhere. Sam flinched as he felt the familiar pain on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. He thought to himself, 'Please, Dean be happy without me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes Sam's voice would haunt him. In the sound of a doorbell ring, he might hear Sam scream for him. The worst ones were when he would be having a bad dream and Lisa would shake him calling his name, but he heard Sam's panicked voice over hers. Everytime, for a few seconds he wished his brother would be there when he opened his eyes.

Dean jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" He yelled to Lisa, who he heard running down the stairs. "Thanks!" She called as she ran back up the stairs to get ready. It had been 6 months since Sam jumped in the cage. Lisa was going on a girls night out while Dean invited some of the friends he made at the barbeque over.

He opened the door to find Max and Brandon, standing with two packs of beer. "You read my mind!" As a smile spread across his face. They went to the living room to set up the game on the T.V. Lisa hurried down the stairs and gave Dean a gentle kiss on the lips. She grabbed his face with both his hands and said, "Have fun tonight, if you need me for anything, just call."

Dean kissed her back and said, "Don't worry, we're gonna have fun. You better have fun too. I don't want you to miss out. I promise I won't give Ben a bottle of beer." She grinned, her real smile shining through, "I will, see you after midnight." She walked out the door and Dean called for Ben to come watch the game. As he walked to the living room with the rest of the guys, he thought, 'I'm happy Sammy.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End


End file.
